Clan:Team Falcon
Team Falcon is an 80+ RuneScape clan founded by two brothers, Commader Galaxy (PsGalaxy91) and "General" Srs Falcon, in August of 2007. Since its inception, it has become a fairly well-known clan, and has expanded to include its own topsite; RuneBase. In July 2009, Team Falcon surpassed the clan Zdzira on their own topsite, the Z-100, making Team Falcon the highest-rated clan on all three of the major RuneScape topsites: Z-100 , RuneBase , and RuneTower Topsites . Team Facon's was awarded a "Featured Clan" spot on the popular RuneScape help site RuneHQ . History Early Beginning (August - December 2007) Team Falcon was co-founded by PsGalaxy91 and "General" Srs Falcon in August, 2007. They got the idea of making a RuneScape clan after the debut of the Clan Chat feature. They initially used PsGalaxy91's clan chat as the team's chat, but eventually created the account called "Falcon Chat." For the first few months the clan was relatively small, consisting only of friends of the two leaders. Throughout the rest of 2007, a small freewebs site was used for the clan - an archive of the site can be viewed at http://teamfalcon.us/archive/2007/ The First Obstacles (January - March 2008) After several months, PsGalaxy91 created the team's "real" site - an archive of it is vailable at http://teamfalcon.us/archive/2007-2009/. This site would last for a year and a half before eventually being replaced. The team's rules were established, and members were required to "sign-in" once every month to keep their spot in the clan. With this new website, the clan gained a many new recruits. Two of these members were 94slayer2 and Ffairy5. They both gained captain ranks quickly, and afterwards became total suckups, with both of them referring to the two leaders as "sirs." After secretly dating each other for a few days, 94slayer2 and Ffairy5 "married" each other on RuneScape, had an online ceremony where another player blessed their union, and then the two of them decided to live together in the Palace in Varock as king and queen. They went on to have "cyber-sex," and Ffairy5 (who had been established as the female of the relationship) "gave birth" to one of them members in Team Falcon, adequately named Bringem Out in 9 minutes rather than the normal 9 months. With all the new recruits, some of the captains wanted a third General to be established in the clan. Ffairy5 became unhappy with the ranking system, attempted to overthrow PsGalaxy91, claiming that he was unfair, and a new leader who was more concerned about the clan was needed. Her rebellion topic on the forums was totally wrecked when PsGalaxy91 made a massive, 1000+ word post regarding the issue. That ended Ffairy5's attempt to become a General. Shortly after, 94slayer2, realizing that he would never be promoted to General, quit Team Falcon, and posting a good deal of profanity directed at Srs Falcon, who would not forget about it. In the following year Srs signed up 94slayer2's e-mail for all sorts of newsletters, phishing scams, and other sorts of e-mail spam. 94slayer2 decided to establish the first "Anti-Team-Falcon" clan, called the Lone Wolves, although his lack of determination and skill caused it to die within a month. Over time, after hearing Srs Falcon informing everyone of his failed clan and "marriage" to Ffairy5 on RuneScape, 94slayer2 sent Srs a series of PMs in-game, admitting defeat and begging for mercy. Screenshots of the messages can be viewed in Srs' image album at http://teamfalcon.us/forums/album.php?albumid=9 The Corrupt Captains (April - July 2008) Around the middle of 2008, a new group of captains was established. Among them were Dogsrule490, Sir Brando60, Hotrod20025, I Tri3d I, Wounder13, Green Ham, Crossbone757, and Ffairy5. They decided between themselves on which normal clan members they would elect leaders, and falsely reported information to Srs Falcon and the Commander. Evidence of this was later discovered in the personal message log. The downfall of the group started when I Tri3d I was banned for excessive profanity. Sometime later, a post on the forums emerged with the topic of a cartoon called "Skunk Fu!" which Green Ham claimed was a "stupid" show. After that, Srs Falcon began edited every post Green Ham made on the clan's fourms to say "I Like Skunks!" This greatly upset Green Ham, causing him and other clan members to show contempt towards the co-founder. Within the next three months, Srs Falcon was rarely on RuneScape and had become inactive on the clan's forums, during which Green Ham was promoted to the position of General. When Srs was able to return, Green Ham decided to resign. The Rise and Fall of Universal (August - September 2008) From August 10, 2008 through August 16, Srs Falcon and PsGalaxy91 were in New Orleans helping rebuild homes (against their will). During that one week absence, some of the members, including as Crossbone757, Theownerer33, Bryanplr23, and Kiki894, left to create their own clan called Universal (reffered to by Srs Falcon as "Unibrowsal"), because they were too afraid to quit while PsGalaxy91 and Srs Falcon could be on RuneScape. They requested a clan war with Team Falcon, and established a free-hosted forums with the same layout as the Team Falcon forums. When the time for the clan war arrived, they were severly outnumbered and decided to not show at all rather than face defeat. After that, Universal's forums, which had already been infiltrated with spy accounts, were severely spammed by Srs Falcon. After that, Universal had disbanded and Crossbone757, Theownerer33, and Kiki894 all apologized afterwards, asked to be let back into the clan. They were all denied, except for Crossbone757 who would be banned a few months later. The Srs Absence (October 2008 - March 2009) After the defeat of Universal, co-founder Srs Falcon met the biggest challenge of his life in the form of a class called "Basic Physics." This, coupled with the addition of a new MMOG called Guild Wars, caused Srs Falcon to retire once again from RuneScape for the next several months. At this time, former Captain I Tri3d I attempted to re-join Team Falcon for a third time. PsGalaxy91 decided to put it let the issue be decided with a poll. To his shock, I Tri3d I was voted to return by a landslide. Soon after, the Commander discovered a message posted on Ffairy5's YouTube channel, saying "F--- Team Falcon". I Tri3d I claimed he was the one who posted about it, in an attempt to not get Ffairy5 banned. This message resulted in massive arguments with I Tri3d I, Ffairy5, and the other clan member who saw it. In the end, PsGalaxy91, getting sick of all the arguments, banned both of them. I Tri3d I said that he already had his own clan, the Brothers of Darkness (called the "Prince Justice Brotherhood" by Srs Falcon), and, attempting to intimidate the Commander, stated that he had close connections to the clan KFMLY. PsGalaxy91, unimpressed with Tri3d's statement, referred to KFMLY as "stupid butterflies". This enraged I Tri3d I, who announced that he would destroy Team Falcon. After this incident, former General Green Ham returned to the team, and was given the position of Captain. Former Captain Hotrod20025 made a habit of returning to Team Falcon, the suddenly dissapearing. This would lead to a spy account with a similar name to his being made at the re-launch of team. The Attitude Era (February - June 2009) In February 2009, Commander PsGalaxy91 moved the team over to fully paid hosting, moved the domain from teamfalcon.exofire.net to teamfalcon.us, and introduced a redesigned website. He also began to hype up a "revolution" that would occur in the summer. PsGalaxy91 and Srs Falcon (who was still not fully active at the time) began full-time work on their project, the new Team Falcon. Srs Falcon continued to make sporadic appearances in the clan, but would not be fully active until the Spring of 2009. While working on the new site, the brothers discovered a log of all the personal mesages sent from the old, archived site. After reading through it, they found the log for the newer forums. The information they found was highly unexpected, but they decided to hold on to it until the time was right. Around that time, I Tri3d I attempted to return to Team Falcon for a fourth time, but was immediately rejected. Crossbone757 was then banned for attempting to make another "Anti-Falcon clan." He maintained his innocence throughout it, and claimed that Srs Falcon had hacked all of his accounts and falsified that information, but was still banned. Once again, some team members began asking for a new General. The top candidates seemed to be former General and current Captain Green Ham, and Captain Zez1ma 101. PsGalaxy91 declared that he had already selected someone for the position of General, and would soon announce who it was. One of the newer members, Trevy, became irritated, claiming that no-one liked him. He then left, and posted obscene images all over the team's forums. Refusing to let this spamming go unavenged, Commander, along with the help of the returning Srs, spammed and massacred Trevy's counter-strike forums, (which Trevy had not told anyone about) with the same image Trevy posted on the Team Falcon forums, and personal information about Trevy including his real name, and the city he lived in. As the attitude era came to a close and Srs Falcon was now able to return full-time to Team Falcon, the two leaders decided it was time to post the personal message log that had been discovered earlier. Throughout the final week they posted all the messages, highlighting the actions of the Corrupt Captains, and most disturbingly, direct messages from Green Ham telling members that Team Falcon was "going down the toilet", and to leave and join better clans. Additionally, there was a series of love messages between Green Ham and Wounder13, spanning over a year. Srs Falcon posted every single one of those messages on the forums, and the love-message log was leaked onto the internet for anyone to download. After the new website was launched, Green Ham and Wounder were never seen again. The Re-launch of Team Falcon (June 2009 - Present) On July 4, 2009, Commander PsGalaxy91 and Srs Falcon re-launched Team Falcon with a new website, featuring a chat box, heavily modified vBulletin forums, advanced user profiles containing blogs, and dynamic stat signatures. The song for the re-luanch was "Starting Over", by Killswithc Engage. On the front page was a news article, stating that, except for a select few, all members were cut from the team - fitting with the new theme of starting over. Directly above that message was an announcement that the new General would be the returning Srs Falcon, as it was intended when the team first began in August 2007. Srs Falcon created a spy account, Hotrod100125, which was easily confused with former Captain Hotrod200125, who was then known as a very anti-Srs person. Using the spy account, Srs and PsGalaxy91 went to various anti-Falcon clan chats, checking to see if any backlash against them was being planned. They soon found a group of recently cut members discussing these changes, and overheard Green Ham state that they wouldn't be a able to "pull a Trevy" (Trevy was an ex-member who had spammed obscene shock images when he left), and would have to find another way. Green Ham then attempted to spam the new chat box with profanity, although Srs Falcon, who had discovered his plot with the spy account, quickly replied by posting Green Ham's full name, the middle school attended, the club he was in, and his city in the shout box first. The spamming by Green Ham instantly stopped. The team's administration then went on an advertising rampage, trying to get this new Team Falcon known throughout the world. Captain Zez1ma 101 managed to get Team Falcon am advertisement spot on RuneHQ's featured clans section. That single advertisement has been the most successful of all the team's advertising attempts. Notable Members 94slayer2 94Slayer2 was one of the earliest members of Team Falcon, and the first person to ever attain the rank of captain. He was in the clan from nearly the beginning, to around February of 2008. He quit when he realized he would never be ranked a General, and tried making an anti-Falcon clan which epically failed. In January 2008, it had been exposed that he and another member of Team Falcon, ffairy5, had developed a romantic relationship with each other. They would refer to each other as "mi cherri" which is French. Within days, the two had actually married each other on RuneScape, had another player pronounce them as a couple, and then lived with each other in the Palace in Varock as king and queen. He is most known for posting profane messages towards Srs Falcon on the forums when he quit. For the next year, Srs Falcon signed him up for ridiculous amounts of spam e-mail, informed as many people as possible of his "marriage" to Ffairy5, and had random people message him ingame about his love affairs. Around a year after he first posted the messages, 94slayer pmed Srs Falcon in-game pleading with him to stop, claiming that Srs had ruined his life. Screenshots of those messages can be viewed here: http://teamfalcon.us/forums/album.php?albumid=9 Green Ham Green Ham joined Team Falcon around December of 2007. He was promoted to Captain a few months later, dubbing himself "Cap'n Ham". In May of 2008, Green Ham was promoted to General when Srs Falcon left. After Srs Falcon returned, Green Ham quit because he couldn't handle the pressure. When Srs had to leave again in late 2008, Green Ham returned to Team Falcon as a Captain. When Team Falcon was re-launched in June 2009, Green Ham was cut from the team. The personal message log found by the two leaders revealed that Green Ham had formed a romantic relationship with another member called wounder13, making it the second romantic relationship formed through Team Falcon. When Srs Falcon decided it was time to reveal the message log, he posted every single one of the love messages that was sent between the two on the clan's forums for all the other members to see. Afterwards, Green Ham had never been seen again. RuneBase When Team Falcon debuted its new site in June 2009, they also debuted a new topsite called RuneBase. Unlike traditional topsites, RuneBase only accepts legitimate clans with decent websites and enough members. Players can search through RuneBase, which can automatically catagorize clans into catagories based on comabt requirements, types of clans, and number of members. This gives players more freedom and accessibility to search for a specific clan that fits their wants/skills. Like the Team Falcon site, RuneBase contains a flash banner created by PsGalaxy91 and Srs Falcon. References External links * Official website * Team Falcon on Twitter * Team Falcon YouTube Channel Category:Clans